Waiting for Kael
Summary Waiting for Kael is the second of the Realm of Magyk main quests. It is the recruitment mission for Karrin Lovac. Quest Outline Finding Karrin Kael sets out to travel to Norda. After arriving in Norda, Kael asks around the town and learns that Karrin is in the longhall. Kael speaks with Karrin and after convincing her that Kael was sent by Tamlin they both leave the lognhall. Prodi Attack Outside the longhall, Karrin notices she is being followed. After reaching Insblik's road, the pursuers begin to chase Kael and Karrin southwards. Just outside the town, on the road, Kael and Karrin are confronted by a man who mentions he is part of the Prodi. After defeating him and his men in battle, Karrin and Kael return to Felmin. Back in Felmin Back in Felmin, Tamlin will tell Kael that he needs to make arrangements and will contact Kael when help is needed. Objectives *Travel to Norda *Find out where Karrin Lovac is staying *Meet Karrin Lovac in the Norda Longhall *Leave the Longhall *Escape the followers *Defeat the Prodi *Return to the Archdruid Journal Entries After starting the quest: "The Archdruid said that, if I want to help in defeating Kativa, I should start by seeking out a woman called Karrin Lovac, a sorceress who is a master of ancient runes. She is waiting for me in a fishing town called Norda, far to the north of Felmin. The Archdruid suggested I take the coastal road north until I get there. He also suggested I take Ungolin along as well, since he knows Sudbaya very well." After arriving in Norda: "I have arrived in Norda. I should ask around and find out where Karrin Lovac is staying." After finding out where Karrin is staying: "I have found out that Karrin Lovac is staying in the Norda Longhouse. I should meet her there." After meeting Karrin: "I have met Karrin and have convinced her that I am the person she has been waiting for. We should leave and return to Felmin." After leaving the longhall: "Karrin has noticed some men following us. We should escape them. Karrin has suggested we act naturally and try to leave without drawing attention to the fact that we know they're following us." After the followers start chasing: "It was an ambush, but we've managed to escape. We should run southwards out of the town. Going north would surely get us killed as they are too well positioned." After killing the Prodi: "They cornered us just outside the town and we were forced to fight them. The man who led them mentioned they were Prodi. I should return to Felmin and mention this to the Archdruid." After returning to Tamlin: "The Archdruid warned me that the attacks would probably get more frequent as time goes on. He said he needs to make certain arrangements and will contact me when he needs me. He said to make sure that I have reliable help from at least three people and that I am suitably experienced to continue working for him. He suggested I join a guild or do some adventuring until he is ready to contact me." Transcript Waiting for Kael Transcript Trivia The quest's title is a reference to the 1953 absurdist play Waiting for Godot by Samuel Beckett. Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Quests Category:Party Members